Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to display technology, and, more particularly, to a flexible display device and an image display method of the flexible display device.
Discussion
Electronic devices, such as, for example, smart phones, digital cameras, notebook computers, tablets, navigation systems, televisions, consumer appliances, and the like, may include a display device to display images. For example, a thin, light flat display panel may be used as the display panel and may include, for instance, a liquid crystal display panel, an organic light emitting display panel, a plasma display panel, a field emission display panel, an electrophoretic display panel, electrowetting display panel, etc. It is noted that the display panel may be a flexible display device, which may be thin, light, and infrangible. To this end, it is also noted that flexible display devices are permeating into fields involving information technology products, media made of clothes or paper, and the like.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.